What a Man Can't Do and What a Man Can Do
by drunk off of diet coca-cola
Summary: Jack Spa...sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow, has been coming around to Tortuga to pick up his daughter Ava, and to save her mother AnaMaria. One day he comes to pick her up, and trouble unfolds..
1. Jack Comes to Town

A/N: Based off of a RP I have with a few of my friends, and my friend's friends...and so forth/ 

            AnaMaria sat at a table in the Faithful Bride, in Tourtga. She was awaiting her daughter, Ava's return.  

            "Where is the devil is that girl? It's all your fault", she muttered as she sat and watched the sunset. 

            "She'll be here, trust me, she'll be here", Jack sat across from her. 

            AnaMaria took off her hat and scratched her head, and returned it to her head. 

            "Sorry, Mum. A few of the guys were tryin' to get me to show them how to sail a boat", Ava said coming into the bar. 

            She was nearly as tall as her mother, even at age thirteen, and she had a tan, from being outside so much, and traveling with her father, Jack Sparrow. The girl had a good smile, a gold tooth, and a few scars. AnaMaria had regretted the days she let Ava and Jack go on the Pearl together. Ava wore long pants, a cotton shirt, and boots, all her mothers. She had yet to get a hat for herself. 

            "That's no reason for being late for your father", she yelled at Ava, getting up.   
            "But, Mum, I told you why I was late, you can't blame me for that", Ava pleaded. 

            "'Course I can", AnaMaria said, and went behind the counter with their mugs. 

            "I'll strike an accord with you", Ava began. 

            Jack, behind his daughter, began to laugh. 

            "What y'er laughing at? Not another accord, you still owe me from the time I bailed you outta jail me meself", she said. 

            "I promised that I'd miss the next time Pap came into town", Ava whined. 

            "And you did. I went instead and left you in the care of Scarlet and Giselle", AnaMaria teased her. 

            "Yeah, I know. That was the worst three months of my life", she said. 

            "If I may inject my personal opinion, AnaMaria, let the girl go. She's been dying for me to take her to the Isla de Muerta", Jack said. 

            "And that's the last place, you'll be takin' her", AnaMaria spat. 

            Ava sat where her mother had been sitting moments ago, pouting. 

            Jack reached over the table and touched his daughter's arm. 

            "Don't be comfortin' her.  She deserves it, her being late and all", AnaMaria made understandable. 

            Jack got up, and went over to AnaMaria. 

            "Now, the girl's got some talent, she reminds me of a young girl back in the day when I didn't have the Pearl", Jack said under his breath. 

            AnaMaria shied away from Jack. 

            "You're sweet talkin' me again", she said sternly. 

            "That means you should let the girl go, she'll turn out to be the most fearsome of pirates", he said.

            "I'm comin' with you this time", she said, and quickly came around with, "And you had better not pull another one of your stunts." 

            Jack gave AnaMaria his word as a pirate, but we all know how those are….

            "You're going with your father here, but pack lighter than last time. You took nearly all of your possessions", AnaMaria said. 

            "Mum, I know that you're coming with us, and you and Pap had better be on your best behaviors, or…I'll…", Ava was cut off by her father. 

            "Or you'll commit mutiny and I'll kill you meself!", Jack said. 

            Ava closed her lip again. 

            "Ava, now you go upstairs right now, and take off your boots, and your medallion and go to sleep. I'll be up in a few hours", AnaMaria said. 

            Ava stomped up the rickety steps. 

            "Don't forget to wash your hands!" she called as she left. 

            Jack and AnaMaria took to the docks. They sat on the edge of one, while discussing the future of their family. 

            "You know how Ava wanted to come with you when she was only ten", Jack said. 

            "Yeah, that was before you started coming round to take her every three months", AnaMaria said looking out of the sea. 

            "That was when Elizabeth and Will weren't married yet, before the boy even said he loved her", Jack said, reminiscing. 

            "And before their boy, William", she chuckled. 

            Those were the good days, she thought, we were still in love, and you had promised that you come back and I promised I'd bear you a son, a healthy son that you could name anything you wish. 

            "William is a good lad. Young, but good", he said. 

            "I'd best be off. Ava will be wondering where I'd gone off to", she said, and kissed Jack Sparrow's head, "'Night, love". 

            AnaMaria closed up her jacket a little more, and went upstairs. She did the same her daughter did, washed her hands, took off her boots, and her medallion. 

            But AnaMaria could not go to sleep, she stood at the window and was still looking at Jack, who was still at the dock, thinking about God knows what. 

// 

            Morning came, and the Black Pearl was still waiting in the dock for her favorite lady pirates. Ava and AnaMaria had both babied the Pearl, and they had learned from Jack what the Pearl is all about.  

            Jack Sparrow woke up his two leading ladies bright and early. 

            "Come on, the Pearl always fairs better when it's sunrise", he said waking up his daughter. 

            AnaMaria had gotten up because of the sheer fact that Jack was in her quarters. 

            She woke up, put her boots on, washed her face and hands, and ran a comb through her hair.  Like all the other apartments above the Faithful Bride, AnaMaria had a mirror and an extra bed for visitors. AnaMaria had paid for the Faithful Bride in full two years ago, when Jack had given her a lot of money for no reason, and since then she had taken the biggest and best of apartments. She had a bedroom, with two beds in it, one for her and one for Ava. Also, she had a small kitchen, and a sitting room. Ava had liked her mother's sense of living, wake up, go open shop, serve drinks to very drunk men, and close shop. 

            Ava groaned. 

            "Pap, five more minutes", she moaned. 

            "All right, all right. Y'er mother and I will go and wake up the crew", he said, and led AnaMaria down to the Pearl. When AnaMaria had been there, she had replaced the old sails with new ones. There was a rip in one, and AnaMaria had decided that she needed to fix it herself. 

            She went into the bunks of the crew. 

            "Let's get a move on!" she yelled. 

            The men moved all at once, rushing to put on boots and go upstairs for the daily orders. 

            "Are ye going to get ye daughter before we lift anchor?" Jack asked AnaMaria. 

            "Eh, she'll come soon enough", AnaMaria said. 

            Ava came down the path to the dock, her eyes bloodshot and tired. 

            "Come here, girl", Jack said, and opened Ava's eyes to see her diagnosis. 

            "Pap, I need some sleep", she said, and started to pull away from her father. 

            "No, you're just sleeping drinks. Now, go see Gibbs and get some sea water for your head, and then go see your mother for your punishment", he said. 

            Ava did as she was told. Not following Captain Jack, or Pap's orders were disastrous in result. 


	2. Trouble Abord the Pearl

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed…my word as a pirate (much more worthy than Jack's, honestly!) 

**          Here is the next installment of Ava, AnaMaria and Jack Sparrow**

**          (Disclaimer: I do not…repeat…do not own, AnaMaria, the Black Pearl, Mr. Cotton's Parrot, Gibbs, deck swabbing, Port Royal {which is a real town, btw} and the Isla de Muerta. That is either owned, or licensed by Disney.)**

            Her own father had learned that she had slipped a few drinks yesterday. Jack caught Ava. No, Ava was not mad, nor upset, or punished. Jack and AnaMaria had patted her on the back, and kissed her forehead for the first time getting drunk. 

            Okay, no, that had not happened. Instead she had been sentenced to deck swabbing and translating for Mr. Cotton's parrot. Mostly Gibbs had done the latter, but it was punishment. 

            _"Anchors away! Anchors away!"_ the parrot cried at her.   
            It meant she had missed a spot. 

            "Ava! Ava!" her mother had called for her. Ava looked up into the horizon and saw the sun setting. It was dinnertime, in the hull of the ship. 

            "Mum, is it supper yet?" she asked her mother. 

            "No, Y'er father wants to speak to you, now go in and be a doll", AnaMaria whispered, and went back to controlling the ship. 

            Ava went into her father's office, which doubled as his dining hall and again tripled as his quarters. 

            He was sitting at the end of the table, an apple in hand, and a quill fluttering through the air. 

            "Pap, Mum said you wanted me", she said nervous down to her boots. She usually never sat in the same room with the most feared pirate of the Spanish Main. 

            "Love, your mother and I were talkin' moments ago", Jack said, looking up from his papers. Jack couldn't read; it was just for show. 

            "Don't tell me y'er getting married and y'er going to spendin' y'er life together", Ava said conclusively.

            "I'm sending you to Port Royal to spend time with Mr. and Mrs. William Turner", he said bluntly. 

              "To do what? I was there when I was a lass, I don't need to be there again", she retorted. 

"Don't be givin' be any of your mother's tongue. I get it enough from her. I want you to be something greater than a pirate", he scolded her.

            Ava stared at her legs before coming out with an outburst. 

            "Mum wouldn't do this to me! She understands what I need and where I should be!" Ava cried, and left her father's quarters. 

            Jack did not stand for tears. His own mother didn't cry when his father had hit her, which was probably why he had loved AnaMaria from the beginning. She was strong, and she needed to be. 

            AnaMaria knocked on the wood. 

            "Capt'n? We'll be settin' the Pearl down for the night, all right?" she asked him. 

            "Aye", he replied. 

            "Jack, what's wrong?" she asked him. 

            "Just our daughter. She doesn't want to be goin' off to Port Royal, seeing how she's fallen in love with the ocean and the Pearl", he sighed.

            "Jack, I don't normally see you all distraught over our daughter. I normally don't see you distraught over anything, 'cept the Pearl", AnaMaria said softly. 

            She went to go sit next to him. As she sat down, Jack took her hands into his own. Being that the two had fairly rough seafaring hands, it felt smooth in between them. 

            "I've been distraught over our daughter since was last here, and that was a rough storm, aye", he said his eyes focused away on everything but AnaMaria. 

            "I don't stand for her schemes, or her lies", AnaMaria replied. 

            Jack said nothing, but instead freed one of his hands from AnaMaria's and ran it up her back. 

            AnaMaria tried to free herself from Jack's grasp, but instead exhaled uneven. 

            "AnaMaria…what happened between us?" he asked her. 

            "Barbossa, my aunt, Ava. You can blame them for why we're not together everyday", she whispered. 

            Gibbs burst into the room a moment later. 

            "I'm sorry, Capt'n, but Ava's gone crazy", Gibbs said hurriedly. 

            Jack spent no time going from the seat where he sat to the side of his daughter. 

            Ava had gone up into the crow's nest, normally where one of Jack's men would have resided, and she was throwing down apples. 

            "Love, what are you doing up there? Come down, or you'll find ye with a bullet wound", he called. 

            Ava said nothing, only threw down another apple. 

            AnaMaria came out moments later, recomposing herself from the events that had just happened. 

            "Ava Townsend Sparrow you get down here right now!" AnaMaria called to her daughter. 

            "Mum, I'm not goin' to any Port Royal. I've got the makin's to be the best bloody pirate in the entire world! Now, you better give up this dashed dream that I'm goin' to be some maid to some lady in Port Royal!" she yelled down to her mother.  

            AnaMaria and Jack said nothing for a few moments, and instead Jack started climbing up to the crow's nest. 

            AnaMaria said nothing really; she just gave a hard glance at her daughter. It was probably a bad idea she had gone on this trip, and let Ava grow into her pirate self. 

            Ava appeared at the bottom in Gibbs' arms moments later. 

            AnaMaria took the ear of her daughter, and dragged her into the Captain's quarters. 

            She sharply slapped Ava. Ava's head turned sharply, and then she began to cry. 

            "Mum, I don't mean a word of it. I want to be a pirate, and I want to be by Pap's side throughout it all", Ava cried. 

            AnaMaria did not become soft at all. She knew that her daughter was as good as dead in her eyes, and AnaMaria let her know. 

            "Ava, I'm not your mother. You have no mother, nor is Captain Jack Sparrow your father", she said, and left the Captain's quarters. 

            Ava came out of her father's room and went below deck to her bed. The entire crew was silent as AnaMaria left and Ava went below deck. 

            "And that's a lesson for anyone one of ye! You step outta line, and I'll slap you right back into it", AnaMaria shouted, "Now get back to work!" 

            The crew shuffled, and began to work. 

            AnaMaria sat on the edge of the starboard side of the ship by the wheel, thinking about her daughter's betrayal to her word. 

            Jack, who was navigating the ship, was using the compass that didn't point north. 

            "Jack, where are we going?" she asked him exasperated. 

            "Isla de Muerta", he replied. 

            Then he waited for the sharp pain that would make any man step back into line. 

            "Good. Perhaps they're will be a chest full of cursed gold", she answered back. 

            Jack stood on the deck surprised. When they had left, she had told him that she wasn't going there. 

 Gibbs came up on dock. 

"Capt'n Sparrow, AnaMaria, may the crew turn in?" Gibbs asked them. 

"Aye, check on me daughter before ye start sleeping drinks", he said. 

Gibbs nodded, "Aye." He disappeared below deck, and closed the door. Convenient how AnaMaria and Jack Sparrow's bunks were above deck, ain't it? 

            Jack realized that they had lowered anchor, and AnaMaria sat on the edge of the ship, the breeze coming off the ship. He stood next to her. 

            "The Caribbean sea is a beauty", she said. 

            "She's a beaut", he agreed. 

            "Jack…" AnaMaria began.

            "Yes?" he said. 

            "'Night, love", she said to him, and kissed his dirty hair. She turned her back to Jack went into her cabin. 

            "AnaMaria…" he called out. 

            AnaMaria appeared around the bend, "Yes, love?" she asked him. 

            He took no more than four steps to her lips. 

            They locked their lips, both pairs of eyes closed. 

            "That was the opportune moment", he whispered. 

            **_I don't think this is appropriate ending, but who cares? Just make friends with the button at the bottom…it says, "submit review". _**

**_          If you didn't know now, I do get severely drunk off of Coca-Cola. _**

****

**_          Mucha love…_**

****

**_~*J*~ _**


	3. Return to Port Royal

"That was the opportune moment", he whispered.

~*~ 

The next morning, AnaMaria rolled out of bed, putting her shirt and shoes back on. It had been a haze the night before. She turned around and looked on the table, there was two bottles of empty rum. Ava stood outside the door, her mother's hat pulled over one eye. 

"I take it you had a good night", she said sarcastically. 

AnaMaria spat on her daughter's boot and ripped off her hat, and stuffed it on her head. 

"You shut that bloody mouth of yours, and go tar the decks below", AnaMaria said, and went to the wheel. 

AnaMaria had realized that the crew was now on preparing for Ava's arrival to Port Royal. The Commodore had returned to England and named Gillette, Commodore. 

Thankfully, Gillette had no problems that the Black _Pearl_ could be in Port Royal, as long as their cannons were empty. 

Ava stood at the end of the ship, her eyes taking in the sights of Port Royal. 

Jack woke up; the effect of rum did nothing on the swashbuckler. 

"Morning, AnaMaria", he said and nodded in the direction of her.   

He pretended like nothing had happened before, and that was Jack. If he blacked out, he simply moved on and went forward.

"Morning, Jack. We're right on course, we'll be in Port Royal in a few moments", she said to him. 

"Lower the anchor. Ava, AnaMaria and I are to go ashore", he said. 

AnaMaria took her hat off, pushed the hair out of her face, and put her hat back on.  

Ava was the first one to get into the boat, followed by AnaMaria and then Jack. AnaMaria and Jack rowed the boat to shore. Will and Elizabeth had already turned out. 

Will wore something similar to Jack's "hanging", and Elizabeth wore something similar to the Commodore's promotion ceremony, corset and all. Their young son was at the ankles of Will, grasping onto his father's breeches and socks. 

Ava sighed dramatically. 

            "Just think about it, love, I'll be comin' to get you when your mother and I settle down", Jack said to his daughter. 

            AnaMaria rolled her eyes. She knew Jack and her would never settle down, he was a swashbuckler, and she loved him for it. They reached the shore, and Elizabeth was glowing, as most young mothers are for the first five years of their children's lives. AnaMaria had seen it all before. The only exception with AnaMaria was Jack had gone off and left. 

            "AnaMaria", Will said, and lowered his hat as she came on the land. 

            "Will, Elizabeth", AnaMaria said and lowered her own hat. 

            Elizabeth picked up her son. 

            "This must be William, who I've heard tell about", she said, and touched the young boy's hair. 

            "Yes. This is the third William Turner", Will said. 

            Jack came on shore. 

            "Mrs. Turner, Will", Jack said. 

            Ava sat in the boat refusing to get out. 

            "Ava Townsend-Sparrow, you remove yourself from that spot or I'll sink the boat", AnaMaria threatened, and loaded her pistol. 

            Ava got out, and took her belongings with her. 

            "Elizabeth, Will, this is my daughter, Ava", Jack introduced them. 

            Ava waved. 

            "Where will Ava be staying in Port Royal?" AnaMaria asked her comrade Will. 

            "With us, until we enroll her into finishing school, and then she will be in England until she returns", Bootstrap Bill's son said. 

            AnaMaria turned to her daughter. 

            "Look at me", AnaMaria said. 

            Ava turned to her. 

            "I would have let you become the world's greatest pirate, and seen you control the _Pearl_ by your father's side. But I want you to make that decision for yourself. If you have truly fallen in love with the sea, and the _Pearl_, I'll come and get you meself", she told her daughter very slowly. 

            AnaMaria kissed her daughter's head. 

            Jack went over to his daughter, and looked at her. 

            "Love, y'er the closest thing I have as a kid. Don't let y'er mother get you down", he said, and gave her one his many rings, not the one he always wears, another one. 

            Ava put it on her first finger, and she turned to Will and Elizabeth. 

            Jack and AnaMaria got back into their boat and went back to the _Pearl_, though they were both silent. 

            Gibbs greeted them on deck. 

            "How did she take it?" he asked AnaMaria. 

            She shrugged him off and went to her quarters. 

            "What's the matter with your girl, Jack?" Gibbs asked Jack. 

            "Ava. She was the only thing that girl could lean on, besides the _Pearl_", he said. 

            Gibbs nodded, "Aye. It'll be a disappointment to see a fine sailor go off". 

            Jack looked at him. 

            "That's would be me daughter you're talkin' about", he said. 

            Gibbs had already gone off to do whatever the second-mates do. 

            Jack took off his hat and shook his head as he leaped onto the deck. The time was to come when he and his men (and women) would settle down, and the _Pearl_ would be used for a trading ship, under the command of Captain Ava Townsend-Sparrow. Jack knew his daughter was the one of the best sailors in the Caribbean, and he had loved every moment that she had been with him. 

~*~

            Ava could not settle down. She was on land, and she wanted to be near the ships. She took a walk, and didn't tell her hosts where she was going. As she turned onto the docks, and the men stared at her, she gave them the look of her mother, and they returned to their work. It was good that her own mother had perfected such a dirty look. 

            She turned onto the dock, and hung her feet over the edge. As she looked over she saw the mast of a boat. It must have been her mother's-turned-father's boat in his coming to Port Royal.

            Her mother would have told her about her times in Tortuga when she was still a girl, and still innocent. Ava could hear it now, 

            "When I was your age, Jack Sparrow hadn't come to Tortuga, and my mother had left me in the care of my aunt. I can't remember her name, only because I probably didn't learn it. I just called her Auntie, and my mother took no offense. I can't remember me own mother's name, but that's only because I only called her Mum, and me pap, he left me when I was around two. Me Pap was a pirate himself, and I wanted to find out if he had gone and died. Turned out that he had been killed about the same time as ol'Bootstrap. When Jack, your father, had come to Tortuga, I went over meself. I learned the tricks from Scarlet and Giselle. Let me remind you, they were me own age, and as young girls we had played in the murky waters together. When I had finally secured your father, it was all downhill from there. He vowed to return for me. When I had you nine months later, and he still had not returned, I assumed he had gone off and died. Your father didn't make reappearance until your eighth birthday, when he brought Will Turner along with him, and I had left. You remember spending a month or so with Scarlet, and that was before we were in the fight." 

Ava sighed. She knew the tales of her mother by heart, and she still yearned for them. Like every sailor and pirate, there is a time in their life when they go through a bit of a rough patch. For Jack it was those eight years losing the _Pearl_. For AnaMaria it was eight years of being landlocked, while bearing the burdens of Ava. Ava assumed her rough time had arrived. Going to a finishing school to secure a husband, and then selling her life away? That was certainly not the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and First Mate AnaMaria Townsend, who both had ravished the seas with their tactics and their ships. 

            A voice was called on in the distance. 

            "Ava! Miss Ava!"

            It was the sound of her new maid, the charming, er, something or other. Ava had never had a maid before; she had learned to do everything for herself when she was nearly ten. 

            "I'm over 'ere!" she called. 

            Her maid wore the standard maid clothing, bonnet and all.       

            "You're not properly dressed for being out. Come, Lady Elizabeth has prepared a wardrobe for you", she said and dragged Ava away from the sea. 

            Ava sighed, apparently getting her way here would not be a easy task. 

            As Ava reached the governor's mansion, Elizabeth and Will pounced on her. 

            "Where were you? You had me worried sick," Elizabeth proclaimed. 

            "Eh, there's no reason to be gettin' all worried sick over me. It's not like I'd be doin' anything anyways." Ava quipped. 

            "You must leave a message with me or Mr. Turner before you leave this house. We need to see you have proper care and an escort", Elizabeth said. 

            Ava sighed. "I'd didn't have no escort aboard the Black Pearl, and I don't want one now!" Ava cried. 

            Will had come in from being with his son. 

            "Ava, I know that being in the care of the governor's household, and a pirate ship are two different worlds, completely, but please, make the adjustment a smooth one for your parents, and us." Will said, in his usual calm, collected manner. 

            Ava nodded. She could part with Will, considering, he, himself, wanted to leave Port Royal and have his own adventures. She headed upstairs. 

            A crème colored dress was laid out for her, and Ava put it on. She descended the stairs; her hair was brushed out and topped upon her head. Luckily, Ava had been given the wealth of a gorgeous set of curls. Will was trying to figure out how black colored hair pirate lady with the tan lines of her father, could possibly look decent. If Ava could do it, Jack and AnaMaria were next, he proposed in his mind. 

            "Ava, you look, so clean", Will said, meeting her at the edge of the stairs and extending her arm. 

            "Thank you, Mr. Turner. I am planning on attending all formal occasions as such", she said in the high British accent that she had acquired over the years from her father. 

            Ava smiled coyly to herself. Perhaps living in Port Royal would not be that bad after all. 

**A/N: And on this note, I leave you here. My keyboard has ceased to work…grr…**

**          ~*J*~ **


	4. The Pirate Princessback to England

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Jill Valentine creates Rosalina, and I do not own it. 

The waves smacked on the edge of the ship, and AnaMaria was not inclined to answer to anyone. She knew Jack up above was thinking about his own daughter, and he was so absorbed in Ava and AnaMaria that he completely lost track of where he wanted to go. 

        "AnaMaria?" he called down. 

        "What? I'm getting ready to go back to Tortuga", she said and appeared from her room. 

        He nodded, he knew she had plans to return to Tortuga, but Jack wasn't stopping there. He was adventuring to the great and wonderful Rosalina, for a bit of rest and relaxation, for everyone. 

        He appeared moments later. She couldn't help but smile, as he leapt from the wheel to her rooms. 

        "We're goin' to Rosalina. I've got some business 'ere", he said. 

        She nodded. 

//

        Ava kneeled on the carriage seat as to get the best possible view. She watched the Port Royal scenery by her; she would be in England by next month, at least. 

        "Ava, m'lady, please, take your feet off the seat." Jacqueline said to her. Jacqueline was Ava's maid. 

        Ava put her feet on the floor of the carriage and crossed her ankles. Elizabeth held the younger William Turner. The stopped for a brief moment, and Will got into the carriage. 

        Ava had never been to Will's workshop, and she had only heard stories sitting on her father's knee. 

        The carriage master led them to the harbor, where the _Dauntless _would carry the pirate princess to England where being a pirate would be forced out of her head.  

        The carriage stopped, and the young buccaneer was let out of it. 

        "She's beautiful, isn't she?" 

        She nodded, "I just hope that I'll run into my parents." 

        The second carriage that followed let the four maids and Miss Ava's escort. 

        Will went aboard the _Dauntless_ to discuss with the Commodore. 

        Elizabeth took off her locket, the one that AnaMaria had given her to give to Ava when the timing was right. 

        "Ava, your mother gave me her locket two years ago, when I was in birth with William. I'm going to give it you, and the letters that Jack had Will and I wrote, the ones that talk about how things were before you were born." 

        She gave Ava the locket and kissed her. Ava kissed the younger Will Turner, and called him Billy from that moment on. She got on board, escorted by her escort, and Will met her at the top. 

        "All of your new things are here. Your mother paid for everything, so you should thank her. If you happen to run into your father, wear the red hat that's in one of the hatboxes. I even put some pirate clothes in your things. Elizabeth warned me against it, but you may need it." 

        He kissed her head, and she hugged him. Ava loved Will, because he was so nice and such a gentleman. Perhaps she would settle down with someone like Will. 

        She took off the deck. Being that she was one woman who adored ships and learned how to care for them and prized them over the men she courted. Commodore Gillette had been assigned to taking Ava to England, and protecting her from Jack Sparrow and AnaMaria Townsend. 

        "Miss, the deck is no place for a lady. You should be below deck." Gillette watched her cross the deck and take the starboard of the ship. 

        "Commodore, I am a young woman who grew up in Tortuga. The deck of the _Dauntless_ is like Port Royal, gentile and undisturbed. You are dealing with the wrong woman." She gave him a coy smile, and turned to see the end of Port Royal. But this would not be the last time Will and Elizabeth would be to the eyes of Miss Sparrow. 

        \\ 

        AnaMaria and Jack were eating below deck when Gibbs appeared in their dining hall. 

        "My lady, Jack_. The Dauntless_ is coming up on our starboard waters." 

        Jack gave AnaMaria a glance, they were on their way to England, and Rosalina was three days away. 

        "Let them run their course." Jack took AnaMaria's hand underneath the table. She grasped it and then let go. 

        Gibbs returned to his rooms. 

        "So tell me why we're goin' to Rosalina, and then Isla de Corrientes Oscuras (Island of Dark Streams)." She crossed her legs and raised her eyebrow at Jack. 

        "Because we're goin' after the treasure of the first feared pirate of the Spanish Main. Me own father, or so I was told. Ol'Man Turtledove, born in London, died under the hand of Barbossa." Jack opened a tattered map. It looked like it had been carried with him all of his life.   
        "He's been keeping it in the Isla de Corrientes Oscuras since I was a lad. Me mum told me that he'd kill me before I touched it. If I get this ill-gotten gain, we'll be able to retire in Rosalina." 

        "Me own pap, you know, was your pap's worst adversary, and he had many a tries at the treasure." AnaMaria slapped down her map of the Isla de Corrientes Oscuras. 

        He agreed. AnaMaria was an indispensable woman. Many of her former lovers or courtiers could not under stand the brilliance and the pirating skills of the young woman. Jack was the only one who could, and he had planned to settle down with her and Ava and perhaps have a Jack Sparrow Jr. 

        He smiled coolly at her, reassuring all of her knowledge. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table. She left Jack the way he was and went back to her quarters. 

        // 

Ava was getting her corset done for the very first time when the _Black Pearl_ was coming up on their port side. She raced to an open window, and hoped to see a sight of her parents. When she peered out over the darkened ship, and the candlelight, she could not see them, but her father's dining quarters were lit still. 

        She turned to her undertiewoman and kept getting her corset laced. She took a deep breath as it closed around her lungs. How did Elizabeth survive this? Ava thought as she was put in a peach colored dress with underskirts.  Surly her mother did not ever go through the pain of a laced corset, but she had experienced childbirth, and Ava decided that nothing could outlast childbirth, not even getting torn apart by sharks. 

        Her undertiewoman whispered to her bathing maid, "35 centimeters, not since Miss Elizabeth has then been done." 

        Ava looked at herself in the mirror. 

        "Oh, me pap would be going crazy now." Ava did not believe the curves and the chest that she had conceived over the last year. She had been so preoccupied with traveling along with her father; the body parts seemed to fade into everything else. 

        She knew her mother had a coveted figure and beautiful face and smile, when she wanted to show it. Her father was an attractive pirate, not to mention the tales of Jack Sparrow checking out a room at eleven and not leaving for three days. Before Ava, Jack Sparrow was notorious for doing just that, and wasting valuable money on prostitutes. 

        She at the window on the sill and thought about her mother and father. She was now beyond missing them. And the only remains of them she had were a lock of her father's hair and her mother's hair, and her mother's locket. 

        She leaned back and smiled at the stars. The stars seemed to smile back. 

~*~

A/N: Woo! I'm done here until two weeks, which you will hear more about how AnaMaria and Jack retire and Ava's adventures to England. Of course, there is still more, and you will have to stay tuned…and Jack says hello. No, not Jack Sparrow, Jack the Monkey! 

~*~ 


End file.
